Not everything comes out peaches and cream
by SnowBirdie
Summary: This is a fluffy love story. There is more fluff in this thing then the Stay Puffed Marshmellow Man*For all you who saw Ghost Busters* This is the love story of peaches and cream. Ginny and......*suprise* You will have to see for yourself! Read and revi


Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine.   
A/N: And so I turn a new leaf. This is my fluff. Fluffy stories make me cry. I enjoy making myself cry. So here is my sad, pathetic story.   
  
Not everything comes out peaches and cream.  
  
  
  
Ginny couldn't remember a time when she was more ticked off. Today just seemed to go by so slowly. She has a detention with Snape that night. She hated Snape. Just because she tripped on a little rock  
in the dungeon. So she did spill all of her potion and another Slytherin's potion. Good thing that they were only at the boiling water stage. She looked at her watch. 7:00. She was supposed to go down and   
clean the dungeon. How lovely. She got up to go. "Ginny! Where are you going?" It was Ron. "Detention" was all that she could say. Ron just stared at her for a little while. She knew that he loved her. Ron felt   
that it was HIS duty to protect his little sister. Unfortunatly, that is exactly how all the other Weasly brothers felt too. Ron was worried about Ginny. She was becoming much quieter. She seemed to just be in her   
own little world now. No one knew how hurt she actually was. Know one knew how lonely she was. Everyone expected so much from Ginny. She was the youngest of seven children. They were all brilliant, good looking, or great  
quidditch players. Ron, now in his seventh year, was the most handsome boy in Hogwarts. He was muscular and had wild, messy, hair. Hermione was a pure genius! She was slim and had thick bushy brown hair. Her eyes were  
very dark, but almost sparkled. But, all this made her very beautiful. Harry, on the otherhand, was still a skinny kid. He had long arms and legs. His hair was still a heap of black on his head. His green eyes constantly  
sparlking through his glasses. Ginny was now a beautiful girl. She was thin with an hour-glass figure. Her hair was ten times redder then any of the Weaslys. It was a little past her shoulders and wavy. She hated it.  
There was nothing appealing about her. Nothing that made her stand out. She didnt mind. She just didnt care any more.   
It was time for detention. She walked down the staircase. The door was open just a crack. "Professor?.... Um.... Professor Snape? I am here for my detention?" She said meekly poking her head through the door.  
There was no reply. She stepped in. 'Where is he?' She thought to herself. She sat down at a desk. 'Might as well wait here.' She folded her arms on the desk and rest her head on them. She just stared into the empty  
classroom. It smelled like strong dust. It made her drowsy. She was just driftinf off into a peaceful dream.  
  
  
"Stupid McGonnall. Giving me a detention for talking in class. I want even talking THAT loudly. How was I supposed to know that she was sensative about her face..." Draco muttered to himself. 'At least I have a   
detention with Snape. That got probably won't make me do much' Draco thought. It was 7:23. He was 23 minutes late. 'Oh well'. He walked around the hallway. Being a big seventh year wasn't as good as Draco had imagined it.  
There was nothing good about it. He just figured that it was another stupid year. Next year, he would be a Death Eater. Just like his dear, beloved, father. He didn't hate his father. He just didn't appreciate his constant   
nagging. Draco knew, ever since he was 3, that he was going to be a death eater. When he was younger, he thought that it was the best thing for him. But know that he was older, he was questioning it. He would always be hidding  
from everyone. Why would he want to worship a leader who was always threatening to kill them? That was kind of dumb. He also just wanted to be a normal wizard. Nothing outstanding. All this dark and coldness was depressing him.  
What a waste of time. Being a death eater was getting everyone no where, fast. Draco didnt think that he needed to be evil to get attention. He was Draco Malfoy! He was tall and muscular. He had neat, silvery, blonde hair. His  
eyes were an icey, cold, grey. There was nothing that could get in his way! Well, that is what he thought....  
Draco turned the corner into Snape's office. He really didn't want to go in. Even though he was 34 minutes late, he really didn't want to go. Snape would probably make him write a couple sentences why talking in class was  
bad. This was goig to be a long night. Draco was staring absentmindedly at the desk. He just noticed that it was on fire. Out of reflex, or panic, he whipped out his wand. He was about to take on the fire, when he noticed that it   
wasnt moving. Draco took another step closer. It was a head. But who's head? It was such beautiful hair. It was rich and almost a live. The red just flowed over the black robes. The red against the black almost made the person  
look dangerous. He just couldn't take his eyes away. That girl, as he figured out, was the most facinating thing that he had ever seen. Until she turned her head and looked at him.  
  
Ginny woke up. But she just rested her head on her arm. She was thinking that she was still in the commonroom. She felt some one staring right down on her. She wondered who it was. She slowly turned her head to look at  
the person in the eyes. It was Draco Malfoy. She shot up quickly. Why was he watching her? "Malfoy!" She spit out upon reflex. Draco's eyes widened when he realized who he was fantacising over. "Oh look. It is the little Weasly"  
Draco sneered. Ginny just stared at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked more calmly. "Detention." "Well, you are 35 minutes late!"  
"Well, why were you sleeping for the past 35 minutes?"  
"Have you been standing there this whole time?!"  
"No! I have better things to do than stare at a stupid Weasly! Besides. Dont flatter yourself. You arent exactly a pretty sight."  
Ginny gritted her teeth. Draco stepped into the classroom. The door shut behind him. "Snape didn't give you a detention."  
"No. Mcgonnall did. She was busy and sent me here. Why do you care anyway?"  
"Because I have to spend the whole detention with you!"  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, detention is over in three and a half hours anyway."  
They just stared at the floor for a couple of minutes.  
"I am going to find a professor. Maybe they can tell us where Snape is at." Ginny finally declaired.   
She walked over to the door. It was locked. "What the hell!" Ginny said in panic.  
"What." Draco asked walking over to the door. "You locked the door when you came in! You....You.... IDIOT! Now I am stuck in here for three hours! No! A professor will be here any minute to check on the detention. They have to!"  
Ginny was now going crazy. Draco stared at the door, wide eyed and shocked. Stuck. With a Weasly. For three hours. Not just any Weasly, but the one that was really pretty. The one with the firey hair and attitude. This was going   
to be a longer night then he expected.   
"I'm hungry" Draco announced, fianlly breaking the silence. Ginny was still at the door. Trying every spell that she knew. There was no hope. The door was completely locked. "Thank you Malfoy. I will remeber to bring food   
next time you lock us in a room."  
"What! Do you think that this is my fault?"  
"Well, if you hadn't been leaning on the door, then wouldn't have closed, you wouldn't be in here, and I would still be happier than I am now!"  
Ginny was panting now. She was furious. Draco could tell. Her cheeks were turning a brilliant shade of pink. Almost like a peach. Draco liked peaches. He was getting hungry. He didn't usualy compare people to food. He looked over   
to where Ginny had sit down. She gave up and went to sit in a corner on the other side of the room. She pulled her robes around her, tighter. She was shivering a little too. Draco almost pittyed her. A creature that small had to   
get cold quickly. "It would help if you sat over here. The warmth from the outside is better here." Draco motioned to where her was sitting. Ginny looked away from him. She was too proud to listen to him. 'Now I pitty Potter almost.  
He had this THING following him for six years.' He thought to himself. She looked very pretty though. It was something about the way her hair and her skin looked together. Her skin was just like a peach. Soft and pink. Her hair was  
a thick liquid, almost.   
Ginny couldn't understand WHY she was having such a bad day? There weren't any bad luck charms, were there? Draco looked aroud. It was like he was day dreaming, and in some other world. He was rather handsome. She looked at   
his profile. His nose was rather pointed, but it was very cute. His silver hair went past his eyes. It looked almost white in the dark cold room. His skin was white too. Almost like cream. She just noticed that he was staring strait   
into her eyes. She quickly looked away. Those eyes. They have a hint of warmth in them. They are stone, gery. They were very intimidating.   
After twenty minutes or so, Draco was fast asleep. Ginny was still in her corner. Shivering madly now. She couldnt take it. If it ment sitting next to Malfoy, then so be it! She stood up and walked over to him, found herself  
a warm spot, and sat down. She was very close to Draco. His head was in his arms, which were folded ontop of his knees. She just stared at him for a little while. She snapped out of it to only realize that he was staring back. "So.  
now who is watching who?" He sneered. Ginny just looked the other way. "You know, you really dont have to be so cold. I just.."  
"You are telling ME not to be cold. Let me think Malfoy. How many times a day are you cold to everyone else in this world? You are so mean to Harry, Hermione and my brother! You are mean to your friends and everyone else! Dont tell  
ME not to be cold. I have a good reason!"  
"There really isn't a GOOD reason to be mean. That sounds really bratty."   
"Well, why are you such a git?"  
"My father's expectations. He wants me to be everything that he is. I used to believe that it was a good idea, now I just think that it is a pathetic cry for help from a loosing side. My father still thinks that Voldermort will be back.  
He had been up and down three times now. I think that he should just stay dead and save us all the trouble."  
"But if you think that, then why are you still such and ass?"  
"Old habbits."  
"Oh"  
"But what is YOUR good reason?"  
"Well, you are an only child, you wouldn't understand."  
"Try me"  
"Well, I am the youngest, and the only daughter in the family. I recieve all the hand me downs from 9 years ahead of me! To my brothers, I am like their little child that they have to protect. I cant do anything with out being questioned   
or stopped. I need to be bossy so I can just annoy them so much, they walk away."  
Draco laughed a little. Ginny thought that it was a different laugh then others that she has ever heard. It was almost enchanting.  
"When there is so much expected of you, you just learn not to care."  
"I know how you feel." Draco looked at the floor.   
"Really?" She timidly asked him. No one had ever understood her before. The people that she told just passed it off as a plea for attention. But here was a boy. He was all every boy could want to be. But he also understood her. Ginny felt   
warm and happy. Draco looked up. He really did understand her. He felt like that everyday of his life. He grew a small butterfly in his stomach. Ginny was now begining to glow. He didnt know why. She seemed so beautiful, now then any other   
time. Why did her feel this way. He had never felt this way about anything in his life. He felt like throwing up, but in a happy way. Ginny was the exact same. She looked at Draco as a new person. "I understand you too Draco." She said  
quietly. Draco leaned over and kissed her lips gently. Ginny smiled, but it faded quickly. Draco Malfoy just kissed her. Her enemy since the day she was born. How was this possible? She still hated him! What a jerk! She slapped him.  
"What was that for!?" Draco shouted, putting his hand to his red cheek. "That was for all the terrible things that you have ever done to my brother!" She yelled at him. "And this is for being yourself." She leaned over and kissed him. Draco   
sat there in shock for a couple seconds. But then he just kissed her back. He put his hand to her face. It was amazing! Her skin was like a peach. It was soft and beautiful. Her whole face was warm. Ginny looked up at him. He was two or three  
heads taller then she was. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest. His hearbeat was loud and steady. It was like a peaceful drum. Was this love? If it was, they both wanted to to stay   
that way forever. Draco picked up her chin and kissed her again. "You know Ginny, not everything comes out peaches and cream." He said. Ginny looked into his eyes. "Yes it does." She whispered back. They sat like that for the next two hours  
and forty five minutes. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
  
Servus turned to Minerva. "So, you were right. I still think that this was very childish." Servus said dronefully. "Oh Servus. Dont be such a stiff! Besides. Dumbledor said that we must do this. Why, I am still unclear. I myself  
think that it was a bad match up. I think that Miss Weasly and Mr. Potter were a better match."  
"Everything about that stupid Potter! No. Draco was definatly the best one. Why Miss Weasly though? She is not very special."  
"Every girl is special. I am special too!"  
"No you are not."  
"Fine then! We got them together! I dont know WHY Albus wanted it, but, it is done. Let us go and tell him that Ginny and Draco are finally in love."  
"What if this is one of those, oh I dont know, flings?"  
"Is that a hint of concern, Servus!?"  
"Well, I dont want her to break Draco's heart. Then I will be the one to hear about it!"  
"Servus, you cant fool me. I know that you do care, somewhat, about the students. Under that hard shell. You are a fluffy as a marshmellow."  
"No"  
Minerva and Servus walked down the hall together. Mission accomplished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For all you people who dont understand the ending, I will tell you this...... I dont understand either. I just made it up. But Minerva and Snape set that whole thing up! The locked door, the detention, everything! What is Dumbledor planning? he he he  
I dont know. If I did know, I wouldnt tell you anyway! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! JK all. C ya! 


End file.
